A Neko Is My Friend And Servant
by Grell1FanGirl at Claude.ca
Summary: Alois and Ciel Phantomhive go with their aunt Angelia to pick out a Neko each. Their choices are interesting, one sarcastic the other rather serious.
1. Chapter 1

"Now you both remember why we're here right you two?" "To adopt a Neko!" Ciel scoffed. His adopted brother was ecstatic about adopting his Neko, but Ciel wasn't so much. His aunt Angelia's Neko was a pain in the ass. Grell wouldn't know what cooking was if his life depended on it. Although, he was always talking about a best friend he had that was extremely talented. "That's right! Good for you Alois!" They walked into the pound for Nekos to browse through and choose two of the Nekos. Ciel and Alois wandered off on their own. Ciel didn't like many of them. But Alois on the other hand found one in the back that peeked his interest. She was a demon cat hybrid not the regular human hybrid. She had well placed features, pale skin, pretty violet hair, tail and ears along with violet eyes. He looked at a piece of plastic attached to the cage. "Cecela." She looked at the young blonde. Her lilac eyes had a sarcastic touch to them. "Yes?" Cecela flicked her tail. "I was wondering how skilled you are." Cecela chuckled softly. "Quite really." "At what?" The blonde quizzed her. "Cooking, cleaning, languages including Demon, fighting. Everything you would want from a Neko." This brought a smile to Alois. "I would like this one." It appeared Ciel had made his choice as well. A handsome male demon cross with black hair, pale skin and deep red eyes. "Will you be renaming these Nekos?" Ciel and Alois shook their heads. "Okay, that comes to a total of 12, 215 dollars please. That includes a collar for both of them and outfits." Angelia (Or Madame Red) signed the forum. The cocky smiles the two Nekos indicated that they were both friends and happy to be adopted together. They both got black collars with their names on them. One said Cecela and the other Sebastian. The drove home in a limo and the two boys got to know their Nekos. "So, are you and Sebastian friends or something Cecela?" "Yes, we are. We were raised together along with another human cross. The three of us were single litters so we were put together. We studied a demon language together and then we hoped to get adopted together." Alois smirked. "You have quite the story Cecela and Sebastian." Ciel scoffed.

The three servants at the Phantomhive Estate were happy that two hopefully useful Nekos were coming home. The two Nekos and three humans entered the Estate to find the three servants Mey-Rin, Finnian and Bardroy, along with Grell. The moment Cecela saw Grell her ears perked and her tail twitched. "Cecela?" Grell grinned as the other Neko hugged him. "I didn't know I'd find you here Grell!" Alois started laughing. "Grell is the one you and Sebastian grew up with? That's awesome!" Madame Red was a bit surprised and Ciel scowled. He didn't even want a Neko.

It was only 11:30 so Alois and Ciel went to their studies and ordered their Nekos to make them lunch. The three servants and Grell were surprised by how fast and efficient Sebastian and Cecela were. Cecela brought Alois his lunch and desert to his study and was greeted by a surprise. "Cecela, you said you knew a demon language. I want you to teach it to me." This shocked Cecela. "Of course My Lord, just keep in mind it is a tricky language." She placed his meal in front of him and served him his tea. "Repeat what you just said to me in that language." **"Ili cursoe Ty Loird, jisut kepe niin miyd yil tisi a tirkiy lanuuage. ((Of course My Lord, just keep in mind it is a tricky language.))" **Alois though for a second before attempting to repeat the words. **"Ili curso Ty Lord, jist kep niin mid…" **Alois was puzzled. "Could you write that down?" Cecela wrote it down on a piece of paper he gave her. "Ancient Demon is not an easy language that can be immediately pronounced from look at the words. You have to take carful note of the I's u's y's and e's. There is also ae combinations that are quite fun." Cecela purred. The continued practicing the language while Alois finished his lunch.** "Ili cursoe Ty Loird, jisut kepe niin miyd yil tisi a tirky lanuage." **"You missed the i after the k in tricky and the double u's in language." Cecela pointed out. "Hmm." He studied the words carefully. This was much more fun than his normal Latin lessons. Later on his dance lessons were a bit odd since it was Cecela teaching him the dance not Grell. "So tricky is pronounced tirkiy? And language is pronounced lanuuage?" Cecela smiled. "Yes. Now can you say the entire sentence my lord?" **"Ili cursoe Ty Loird, jisut kepe niin miyd yil tisi a tirkiy lanuuage. ((Of course My Lord, just keep in mind it is a tricky language.))" **"Good." The two turned at a fast pace which set Alois of balance even though he was rather graceful. The dance was a rather fast one, and Ciel and Sebastian were doing fine.**"Aere yioui ailirght Ty Lord? ((Are you alright My Lord))" **"Huh?" Cecela smirked. "Are you alright My Lord?" "Yes I'm fine. Repeat that." **"Kuy I aem fiinie. ((Yes I am fine.))" "Kuy I aem fiinie?" **"Correct My Lord." Cecela purred as they finished the dance. "I believe I will retire now Sebastian." "As will I Cecela." "Yes, My Lord." The two Nekos said at the same time.

Cecela and Sebastian undressed Ciel and Alois. "Sebastian, are you, _**purring**_?" "As for a fact, I am My Lord. It is a common thing for Nekos to do when they are happy or amused." "What amuses you Sebastian?" The Neko smiled. "The fact that Lord Alois is learning Ancient Demon, My Lord." Sebastian removed Ciel's eye patch to reveal an eye with a simple scar over it, Not nearly as bad as he had expected. "Hmph. A demon language, it doesn't sound interesting at all." Cecela and Sebastian stood up and bowed as they left the room. Alois grabbed a large book Cecela had given him and a flash light. He hid under the covers so he could read the translations from English to demon without anyone knowing.

"**Yioui aere teaechiing Loird Alois Ancient Daemon? ((You are teaching Lord Alois Ancient Demon?))" "Urender histi reequeast. ((Under his request.))" **Sebastian sighed as they walked down the hall. **"Sesela, heii tisi heumaen. Heii doeosen't niied ti kwion Daemon. ((Cecela, he is human. He doesn't need to know Demon.))" "I aem Fiully warae Sebastian. Yil wisi histi oraeder. ((I am fully aware Sebastian. It was his order.))" **They both walked into the kitchen to prepare for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I know that your going to think that this is going to turn into something M rated. It is not! I assure you! No sex scenes, ever.**

The two Nekos opened the curtains on the bedroom windows at the exact same time. The two boys awoke rather quickly and their Nekos dressed them. "What's on today's schedule Cecela?" "Language, computer lessons, dance and we have the person in charge of the Funtom company in British Columbia coming today at 4:00." "Oh. Is that all." "Yes My Lord." Cecela stood when she finished dressing Alois, and Sebastian stood when he finished dressing Ciel. "I'm assuming that is the same for me then as well Sebastian?" "Yes My Lord." The two children walked to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for them. It wasn't burned or under cooked like it normally was with Grell's cooking. "We don't have that fucking redhead thing cooking our breakfast anymore. Finally." Alois had a very bad mouth for his age. He was only fourteen and swearing at any chance he could. Ciel wasn't much better, he had a cleaner mouth but he had a habit his aunt was too busy to notice, and the Nekos didn't tell her. Ciel and Alois finished their breakfasts of eggs and parfait, and made their way to their studies. Ciel sat down in his chair. While he was waiting for Sebastian he grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his desk drawer. He had picked up this habit around the time his aunt was so busy with her speech things when he was eleven. Ciel took a drag and blew out a long breath of smoke. Just at that moment, Sebastian came in. "Today we are learning business terms My Lord." The smoke stung the Neko's throat a bit, but it didn't really bother him. Meanwhile Alois was learning more Demon. This time, adding to his bad mouth.

"This shit is fucking weird." Cecela smirked. "Really weird. How do you pronounce these?" Cecela smirked again. "Just the way they look." Alois raised his eyebrows. **"Sheit. ((Shit))" "Kuy, Ti Loird. ((Yes, My Lord))" "Criify, Beitcch, Carap. ((Fuck, Bitch, Crap.))" **Cecela smiled evilly. "Correct." Cecela quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. Time for Computer lessons. Today, they were learning about Website coding. "My Lord. It is time for Computer Lessons." Alois sighed. "Fine." He stood up and they walked to the computer room. They arrived at the same time as Ciel and Sebastian. "Website building. Happy Fun time." Alois was being very sarcastic.

At 4:00 the Funtom Company head did arrive and the two Nekos were preparing dinner when She did arrive. Since Grell couldn't greet someone at the door if his life depended on it, Cecela had to. She opened the door for the guest. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate My Lady. Lords Ciel and Alois Phantomhive await you. Please, come with me." The woman didn't expect this much politeness from a Neko. From what she had heard, the Neko here was a disaster. Maybe they got a new one. She followed Cecela to the drawing room where Ciel was sitting upright in a chair at the table, and Alois was sitting with his legs crossed and arms draped over the back of a large couch leaning back lazily. "Dinner will be served shortly." Cecela bowed before she left. "You have a very polite Neko my lords." Ciel smirked. "Nekos. We went and adopted two more to make sure everything was properly taken care of." "That annoying redhead Neko of Aunt Angela's doesn't know the first thing about anything." Alois shifted a bit to be a bit more comfortable.

Cecela entered the kitchen again to help Sebastian finish up. "You know Cece. I'm kind of happy we were born as serving Nekos. Not as…" Sebastian trailed off. "Not as the Sex Toy Nekos? So am I. I try not to think about what life would be like if we were." "It would suck. Having some guy's dick shoved up your ass twenty four seven." "Yeah." Neither of the two wanted that – ever. Neither of them had lost their virginity, and they didn't want to unless it was through love. They put the fishing touches on dinner and Cecela went to get the guest, Alois and Ciel while Sebastian brought it to the table. "My Lords, My Lady. Dinner is ready in the dining hall." Ciel nodded slightly. "Cecela, please escort our guest, Alois and I will be there shortly." Cecela bowed and the guest stood and followed Cecela. When the door was closed Ciel lite a cigarette. "I fucking hate these meetings. There always so stressful. Being a hormonal teenager doesn't help." Alois nodded. "I'm told the Sex Toy Nekos help with stress." Ciel glared at his brother. "Are you saying that we should go adopt some Sex Toys?" "We only need one. I've heard their very efficient and can handle sex twenty four seven. There are a few types too. Submitters submit to anything you do to them, Riders ride you basically, and then there is this rider submitter cross that really helps with stress." Ciel smirked. "Where did you find all this?" "Internet." "Ah." Alois smiled evilly. "So, what do ya say? Are we going to get a Neko?" "We are only fourteen Alois. Not-" Alois scoffed. "Fuck age. In mid evil times as soon as women had their periods they were pregnant. That could be as young as ten for fuck sake. We are getting a Neko." Ciel grinned. "Once our guest leaves." Ciel finished his cigarette and him and Alois went to the dining hall where a three course meal of salad, beautifully fried cod with red chilly jelly and avocado slices, and for desert, éclair.

Alois and Ciel arrived at a different Neko Pound, this one breed and raised Sex Toys. "Are you sure this is a smart idea Alois?" Alois laughed. "Since when have I had a smart idea? It isn't a smart idea, it's a fun one." They walked into the building and walked to the lady behind the counter. "We would like a Rider Submitter Cross." The lady was a bit shocked that Ciel and Alois wanted a Neko, but hey, she wasn't in the place to say no. "Alright. Follow me." They walked into a room full of Nekos. "Here they are." The two boys looked around and one caught their eye. A raven haired female with pale skin. Her name tag said her name was Key. "We'll take Key." Key's ears perked at the chance of getting adopted and being the only one adopted by the two meant action. From the height of the Neko even though she was tall for a girl, they figured she was around twelve, thirteen. Just old enough to be adopted. "That will come to a total of five thousand." Alois handed her the money and she rung it into the cash register when they got there. "Enjoy your Neko." Alois and Ciel took Key out to the limo and they drove home. On the way they asked Key a question. "How old are you Key?" Key smiled. "Eleven. I only just got into the adoption pool."

Alois and Ciel took Key into their bedroom and hid her in a small room that stored the old things of Ciel's and Alois's. When Cecela and Sebastian came to prepare the two for bed, they didn't even notice anything. But when they left, was when the fun began.

They kept her in that room until she had to go back to the pound, if she had to go back to the pound. Key didn't mind, and the food she got here was better than the food at the pound. Instead of toast and a little bit of meat and tea, she got fancy things like fish and chips, meat pie and other things. She didn't have to live off catnip and toast anymore. Life was going to be good from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of A Neko Is My Friend And Servant! I am going to let you all know, thanks to my friends begging me and being annoying pains about it, there will be a version of this story soon with all the Ciel x Lizzy, Alois x Key, Ciel x Alois x Key, the Seba x Grell's! It will be M rated, I am sorry for all of the readers who can't read M rated and like this story, but it will be ther when you can read it, and this one will remain rated T! And thanks to Yami no Akuma, I learned that Neko means cat in Japanese!**

Ciel and Alois were away on some business of theirs and Key was exploring the manor while they were gone. "Wow, this place is huge…" Her tail was flicking in excitement. There were so many doors, so many halls, so many stairs. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She looked up to find Cecela looking down at her. "It's alright. No harm done. Now, who may you be? The young lords are not here right now so I think it would be best for me to know your name so I can inform them you were looking for them." "I-I…" She wasn't sure if she should tell them why she was really here and that she had been living in Alois and Ciel's closet for the last month or not. "I'm Key Opasim." Cecela's ears perked and Cecela seemed frozen to the spot. "Did you say your last name was Opasim?" "Uh-huh. My father was Claude Faustus and my Mother was Keyanna Opasim." Cecela looked at Key. Black Hair, Golden eyes, Black Ears, Black tail, pale skin. Oh shit. _"She can't be. This is Impossible! Why did I not know her until now? My parents had Key, who is dressed like a… FUCKING SEX TOY NEKO? No, just no! My mother was a serving Neko… And my father was a Sex Toy Demon Neko. Shit, Shit, Shit!" _"Well, I am Cecela Opasim… Sister. And now that I am not so worried about formality, why in hell are you here anyway?" "Ohh… You are my sister! Well it makes sense being you look so much like mother did. The violet hair and eyes, the skin…" Sebastian was next to Cecela. "Cecela, who is this?" "My sister." Cecela growled. "You have a sister?" "Apparently! And she is a Sex Toy bought by Alois and Ciel!" Key froze. "H-How did you know that?" Cecela leaned down to be eye level with her. "Why else would someone dressed in leather strings be wandering around the house?"

Key took a couple of steps back and then there was the sound of footsteps from down the hall. "Alois and Ciel have returned." Cecela straightened up and turned to face the young Lords. "What is this about?" Ciel demanded. Cecela bowed then explained. "I found… This… wandering around. Would you care to explain Why _My Sister_ is wandering around the Phantomhive manor?" Ciel and Alois's eyes went wide. "YOUR sister? How in hell? I do NOT believe this!" Cecela smirked. "Would the name Opasim, ring a bell?" Ciel nodded. Alois read the tag Key was wearing around her neck. "Key Opasim… And Cecela Opasim." "Does that clear anything up for you? Now what do I do with this _thing_?" Alois and Ciel stood and thought for a moment. Then Alois got a look on his face that said 'I have an idea'! "Being that Ciel is already Betrothed to annoying blonde ditz, I will take Key as my Lady." Cecela and Sebastian blinked. "What? Do I not make myself Clear? Key is to be my Betrothed. Now, go find her some clothing suitable for a Lady!" "Yes, My Lord." Cecela and Sebastian bowed and Cecela shot Alois a cold glare that would freeze boiling water solid, but Alois didn't even flinch from it, he returned the glare. Cecela and Sebastian turned and left.

Cecela and Sebastian were digging through a giant closet that held spare clothes and outfits for special occasions. "Those to have their minds set on their clothes remaining in the Victorian era so they can prove they are Phantomhive's and their family hasn't changed since then. Ugh. Remember 1780?" "Yeah. Things were fairly easy back then." Cecela pulled a dress out of the mess of clothing. "ah, Found one. Sebastian, please go get.. Lady… Key." Sebastian opened the closet door and the Neko stepped in. Cecela held the dress up for the young girl to see. "It's so… Pink and frilly. I am more of a black and black lace type of person." Sebastian's jaw dropped. There wasn't a single dress in the manor that looked like that. Cecela sighed. "I will call the family personal Tailor." "Good. I don't want to walk around looking so pink and girly. I want to have a dress that flatter's my figure perfectly." Cecela walked right beside Sebastian. "We have heard that somewhere before." "Grell."

"I AM HERE!" The Tailor stepped in the front door of the Phantomhive Manor. Cecela bowed. "Welcome Miss Hopkins. The Young Mistress is This way." Cecela stood and led the Tailor Alois and Ciel's bedroom where Key was sitting on Alois's bed with her arm propped on the nightstand and the side of her hand in her hand wearing the bored expression Alois wore on a regular basis. "Here she is Miss Hopkins. I will leave you to your work." Cecela closed the door to the bedroom and walked away. "So you are the Tailor. I want something black, with black lace. It must be black with black lace. I will not tolerate any other color, do I make myself clear?" "Of course my Lady. Now let's get to work. If I could have you stand." Key stood so the Tailor could take her measurements.

Cecela sat in the drawing room with Sebastian and Grell. There were a few bottles of wine on the table and all three of them were holding glasses full of the alcohol. "I have to deal with that bitch as my sister, and now she is my Lady? What in hell! If I could, I would kill Alois at this moment." Cecela sipped her wine. "Well doesn't that technically make you a noble as well Cece?" Grell asked innocently. "I suppose it does. But Alois wouldn't admit to it. And do you really see me as a noble woman? I don't think so." Grell shrugged in defeat and Cecela threw her head back to stare at the ceiling. "The only question I have is what were they thinking when they bought a Sex Toy? Really, Ciel has Elizabeth often enough that is for sure. I'm sure Alois could find some whore willing enough." Sebastian sighed and shook his head at his own statement. "This crap doesn't work fast enough." Sebastian glared at the red liquid in his glass. "It doesn't work at all for me." Cecela let out a deep sigh and Grell leaned back in his chair. "Our lives, are going to be hell."

Miss Hopkins was rather quick with Key's outfits and had Key in them by the next day. Key admired herself in the mirror in Alois And Ciel's bedroom. "Perfect." The dress was black and had a tight bodice and from the waist down it billowed out in a full circle and just made it to the floor. It had black lace sleeves that sat even with the top of the dress, which had her small breasts pushed up and threating to spill out if they were any bigger and the top was lined in black lace. The skirt bottom was also lined in black lace the waist line was black lace and it had an elegant silk rose on it. The skirt sash was a lighter material and was – of course – lined in black lace, and the skirt layer under the sash was a slightly heavier material, and the bottom was lined in black lace. To finish it off, there was a pair of black lace gloves that went up to just an inch below her sleeves. And there was a net like hair accessory that was bell shaped and covered the top of her head and sloped down and the point ended with a small tear shaped onyx and it rested just above her eyebrows. "It is perfect." "I am glad you enjoy it my lady." "You may leave now. Thank you for the dresses, the others were to girly." The bedroom door opened and Alois stepped in. "Ah, that dress suits you My Lady. The guests for the party are due to arrive at any moment. You must be there with me being that it is our engagement party." Key sighed. "Great. A party. I guess it is a good time to get my presence as Lady Phantomhive known." Key walked out of the room leaving Miss Hopkins shocked and Alois smirking. "That is my lady." He followed her out.


	4. Chapter 4

The front doors of the Phantomhive Estate swung open, Madam Red stepped in. "I am back!" Grell and Cecela were suddenly in the room. "Welcome Home My Lady. I assume you had a safe flight?" "Oh yes! It was fine and I heard the news about Today's party Celebrating Alois's engagement to Lady Key! How could I ever miss such an event?" "It is wonderful that you came back for my engagement Madam." Alois was standing in the entrance way of the left hall with his arm linked with Key's. Key let go of Alois's arm and approached Madam Red. "It is a pleasure to meet you Madam Red." "It is a pleasure for I to meet you… Lady Key Opasim." Madam Red read the tag around Key's neck her eyes widened as a memory came flooding back to her. She looked over at Cecela who hadn't moved from her position and read Cecela's tag. 'Cecela Opasim' was what it read. "Wait a minute. Your name is Key Opasim, and Cecela is, Cecela Opasim…" "That is correct Madam. Key and I are sisters. I never knew about this until Yesterday, in fact I never met her until Yesterday." Madam Red raised an eyebrow. "So wouldn't that make you a noble woman as well?" "In technical terms. But I, was born a servant, and that is how I intend to remain. Dancing, chatting and drinking wine with other nobles doesn't suit me." Madam Red shook her head and laughed. Key glared at her sister.

Soon the Entrance Room was full of guests and Key and Alois were making their way around introducing Key. "Ah Lady Frances! I was looking for you. This is Key, My fiancé." Key curtseyed before the Marquis. "Good evening My Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you." Frances smiled. "The pleasure is mine Lady Key. It is a splendid party you have." "Thank you. Now I am sorry to have to leave so soon, but I have pressing appointments." "I am sure you do young Countess." Key and Alois walked away arm and arm. "This so boring. So many people, so much keeping up this act." Alois chuckled. "A lazy little kitten you are Key. Yet you are so pretty and-" Key interrupted him with a smirk and playful glare. "That is coming afterwards my Earl." Alois returned the look. "Why does it have to wait until _after_? Lady Frances was the last we had to meet." "Oh I see you kinky basterd. Now being that you are my fiancé, I cannot refuse can I?" Alois suddenly felt someone staring at him. He was about to turn his head when Cecela was behind them. "It would not be very polite for the young lord and lady to leave their own engagement party before it is over would it? It would also lower your reputation by extreme levels. The Lord and Lady Phantomhive left their own engagement party. That would spread quicker than the rumor of My Lady being a sex toy Neko." Alois glared at the servant who had a sarcastic yet playfully serious smile on her face. "I assume so Cecela, but you had best remember your place as a servant." "And you Alois, had best remember your place as a human in the line of beings. A normal Neko may not be superior in the line of beings, but Demons, even Demon Nekos, are stronger than humans and humans are a meal to demons." Alois swallowed uneasily. "I assume you are correct Cecela. Now leave us." Cecela smirked and turned on her heel to go stand with Sebastian on the wall of the room. "You have quite the nerve to confront the Lord and Lady like that Cecela." "I will not let that brat, no correction. Those brats to think themselves superior to demons." "That is correct isn't it? You are cat demon, not a true Neko." "Correct. My parents may have been Neko's but I got an interesting genetic result. After all, a Neko can't do this." Cecela made her ears and tail vanish. "Hm. No, we can't. I still find it funny with us growing up together thinking we were the same, to only find out now you are a cat demon, not a Neko." "Just do me a favor, don't tell Grell."


End file.
